Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2012/DohIMissed/Kirby's Dream Land 3D
Konnichiwa! I’m ! Well I’m honored to be in this huge expo showing some of my future works bla bla you know! Here’s one of my future games which is for the Kirby series. It is called “'KIrby's Dream Land 3D'” ("Kirby's Dreamland Dimensions" in Japan and other countries). To start I’ll show you first the plot. Plot There was Kirby, sitting and sleeping as always while King Dedede and his newest minion Waddle Daa are thinking on making a prank on him. Meanwhile in the galaxy, Meta Knight was traveling. Captain Vul notices something big and tells Sailor Dee to tell Meta Knight about this. When they look, they see some kind of Spaceship near them and approaching Pop Star. Meta Knight immediately flies at Pop Star to tell the others about this. Then Meta Knight finds Kirby sleeping and wakes him up (thus ruining Kind Dedede and Waddle Daa's plans on making a prank on him). Meta Knight tells Kirby about the "Spaceship". Coincidentally, the Spaceship they were talking about just arrives Dream Land. A shadow appears near them and runs. Kirby and Meta Knight follows it and they see the silhouette stealing one of the Rose Sceptres, leaving the other one there to escape from Kirby and Meta Knight. After stealing it, a worried being appears yelling at himself and complaining about what happened. He sees Kirby and shows himself as Prince Ros. He's the guardian of the Roses, who protects them. But not only Roses, but also any kind of flowers. He tells Kirby that without the two Rose Sceptres, the flowers will lose their energy and will start disappearing and neither will shall fruits. He also tells Kirby that the Rose Sceptres posses a great power that may even change the fate of people. Kirby is worried about this and decides to help Prince Ros. Meta Knight joins them too, and King Dedede along with Waddle Daa appear behind them and yelling that they will also go with them. After this, Kirby and friends start their newest adventure to save Pop Star as well as the whole universe from this evil being. Yes that's the story. Gameplay A short gameplay from the game's page: The gameplay of the game is pretty similar to the classic Kirby games due to being a side-scrolling platform game, but it also brings back and shares similarity with the gameplay from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, as the 2.5D gameplay is similar. Some parts of the game are completely 3D however (like 3D Mario ''games). Kirby is able to make his standard moves like jumping, running, swimming, inhaling, etc. With the inhale move, just like in almost all of the Kirby games, Kirby is able to swallow objects and enemies, so he can copy his opponents' abilities to use them, however, Kirby can lose an ability if requested or if enough damage is received. Another way to get opponents' abilities is by using Copy Pedestals found in some parts of the stages. Similar to the Bubble Storage from ''Kirby: Squeak Squad, the game brings the Star Storage, which is actually the same to the Bubble Storage, but instead of bubbles these are stars with a symbol showing what the star contains. Kirby can turn foes into "helpers". He's also able to have up to 3 helpers that can help him, and he can ride on them like he can do with the other playable characters. When turning foes into helpers, they change of color to look different from normal enemies, this is something shown in the cancelled Kirby game for the GameCube.'' Characters The main characters are: *Kirby: Kirby is ready for his newest adventure, to defeat the evil Rozery from conquering the universe. Kirby is a great choice for beginners, and also the main character, of course. Kirby can inhale and swallow objects and enemies, and copy his opponents' abilities. Kirby can also swallow obstacles such as blocks, and in Multiplay Add linker Mode, he can swallow and shoot other players. Kirby can also float. *Meta Knight: Meta Knight is once again helping Kirby on his adventure. Meta Knight has various abilities, and can teleport from side to side. He's very tricky, and a good choice for experienced players. He floats pretty slower, though. Meta Knight can use his Sword to attack his opponents, he can make various moves with it, such as launching fire blasts and making tornadoes. He can fly thanks to his wings, and can also teleport. *King Dedede: King Dedede uses his giant Hammer to smash enemies and also push other players to make them gain some velocity. King Dedede is also able to float. King Dedede is also in the quest helping Kirby again... odd, isn't it? King Dedede is the strongest character, and uses his giant Hammer as weapon and ability, he also can float. King Dedede, however, is the slowest character. *Waddle Daa: Waddle Daa uses her Umbrella to shoot magical dust and confuse enemies, making it easier to defeat them. She can also descend slowly with it. Waddle Daa is the newest minion of King Dedede. She is, along with Dedede, helping Kirby on the quest to save the universe. She can't float, but uses her Umbrella to descend slowly, and is the fastest character. *Prince Ros: Prince Ros is the guardian of the roses and other type of flowers. He protects the two Rose Sceptres from being taken. He's angry at himself for not being looking at the Rose Sceptres when they were being stolen. He now joins Kirby to tell him various moves and help him. He's not playable though, he only helps Kirby like a tutorial. *Rozery: Rozery is the main antagonist. Yes he is the one who stole the Rose Sceptre to use it to conquer the universe, starting Kirby's newest adventure to stop him from doing this. I know it's a lot of spoiler but is because I already created the page. So yeah, the game 'Kirby's Dream Land 3D 'is a game that is in development for the Nintendo 3DS and is the newest game in the ''Kirby series ''and the fourth (fifth including ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land) in the Kirby's Dream Land series. It brings back a lot of Copy Abilities along with new ones. Thanks for reading! Poyo!